Before Rovia: The Story of Bird Island
by ThePickMan236
Summary: Had you ever wondered on a time before Bird Island became part of Rovia? Well, thanks to me and SecretProdigyHeart, we did a roleplay together on that. This is Before Rovia, a roleplay story on the time before Rovia officially became to be. Just on a side note, this was from Discord, so you may not notice it just yet. And of course, there's bound to be dark stuff along the way,
1. Prologue-Chapter 2

Before Rovia: The Story of Bird Island

A story by Justin Rubin, from an RP with SecretProdigyHeart on DA

An Angry Birds Movie-based story, starring Justin and Scarlett

RATING:

PG-13+, for coarse language, violence, torture, blood/gore, and may contain scenes not suitable for younger audiences

Viewer/Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Prologue:

It was nighttime at Bird Island. Talks over a unioned country were spreading like wildfire as they heard the news of a country named Rovia. Three islands were already part of the country, but they had no idea that it already included one of the most popular islands, Golden Island. Also, Piggy Island became part of the country, under a special administrative area, because of the dictatorship, ruled by their king. But of course, that was about to change. For this time, Bird Island is the last to be joining the country, and by that time, it'll be all set.

"Ah, yes. It's only a matter of time before I'll settle this conflict..."

For that certain someone is a gryphon named Justin, who is the current president of the country. But in order to make it work, he'll have to look undercover, and be in first person. As he sees Bird Island in the distance, he honks the horn.

"Red, I'm coming, buddy..."

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Walking down the sandy beaches was a young red feathered female bird with plume of feathers on her head curled to the right and brown eyes named Scarlett. She looked out at the islands and sighed. "Won't be long before a war comes...I can feel it...but no one will listen to me..."

 **HONK** goes a ship horn, as Justin spots someone on the beach, lonely. He knows that she might need some company, so he comes near, and docks his boat just in front of her sight. "Hello, ma'am... You need any company to be with, perhaps?"

The female bird turns around and shrugged. "Sure, do whatever you want, who's stopping you?"

The door on the side hisses, releasing pressure as the door slides open. And, it then reveals another fellow bird...

She rolls her eyes in sarcasm. "Oh, brother, more scary sliding door nonsense..."

"No, it ain't scary...

I know your attitude, and how you've felt it in the past..."

Scarlett was confused… "Uhh...how did you know that? Are you psychic?"

Finally, the doors open, and it reveals Justin, in his full self. "...because I had that same issue too."

Scarlet blushed a little, which wasn't easy to spot because of her already red feathers. "Uhh...hi?"

Justin came down from the stairs, and came over to greet her. "Hello there! You feeling alone, perhaps?"

Scarlett answered, "Um...yeah, I guess you could say that...who are you?"

Then, he replied, "Well, good thing you asked! My name is Justin. I've heard the news at the village, about a unionized country. What's yours?"

She then replied to him with, "I'm Scarlett." Then, Justin happily replies. "Well, nice to meet you too!" He reaches out a hand for her to shake with. She shakes his feathered hand slowly.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanted to see if we could be able to be friends eventually. I mean, dunno if anyone hasn't noticed the news as such spreading like wildfire." Then, a little jolt of electricity shocks her a bit, as to not hurt her. "...oops. ^^;"

"Yeah, well let me tell you, I know those overgrown sasuage links are up to something."

Justin lets out a sigh. "Believe me, Scarlett. It was HARD to even come up with a plan to even have them as a special administrative region...

Such dictatorship can go quite far for that..."

"I know if those hogs come anywhere near me I won't hesitate to give them what for."

Then, another shock goes to Scarlett. "Oops." She jumps back from the jolt. "Ah! What the heck?"

"Sorry... It's just my Spark powers..."

"Spark powers? What are you the walking energy bomb?"

Justin then is getting something out of his bag to show her. "Well... Not exactly..." He gets out a digital tablet, with some information about it.

She was impressed over what she read over. "That's quite the impressive power you got there, bud."

Suddenly, Justin feels an emotion moment that overtakes his control. "Scarlett...

 _sniff_

I feel...

 **pain...**

 **suffering...**

 **agony...** "

He falls onto his knees in front of her, going emotional that he feels regret.

" **Hold me...** "

Scarlet gasped in emotional shock. "Oh, my God... She freaked out, and holds him slowly. "What happened to you...?"

"If we can be best friends, I could have been feeling better...

If..." He was trying to speak, trying to get some words out, but he was so overwhelmed by his emotions…

"I think I can do that..."

Justin stops for a moment. "...wait... You will?" She nods. "Well...

...why though? Did you have a dark past...?

Feeling the same pain I did...?"

"Not like that..."

"Ah..."

She hugs her deeply, like it's the start of a good relationship.

"Alright, Justin...why don't we go back to my place to have a mug of hot chocolate and some cookies?"

"Sure thing-"

Then, his tablet's AI activates.

Nolia: Justin? You okay...?

Yes, Nolia... It's just...

Scarlett here needs to read the backstory.

Nolia: The Sparks' Origin?

Exactly. Put up a link for her to click, so that she can read it.

Nolia: Will do.

Nolia: Scarlett? Mind coming over here? I'm on the sand, if you can't tell.

"Uhh...okay..." She walks to the boat, wondering where the voice is coming from.

Nolia: On the sand, right in front of your feet...

She looks down, and sees the tablet. "Uh...what am I supposed to be looking at?"

Nolia: I'm Justin's AI, Nolia. What I'm going to provide you is a link to the origin of his powers. Are you ready to read it?

* * *

Chapter 2: The Past

Scarlett asks, "How about a brief descrption?"

Nolia: That isn't the case. But, he was used as a guinea pig... A link pops up with the story to it, and everything shows up.

"Bear with me..." Justin was trying to recover as the story was being read, word by word, in my voice. The story just so happened to read as follows:

 _It all started back at home, when I was alone._  
 _I was just minding my own business. Everything seemed normal at first._  
 _...until suddenly, some people bagged me, and sent me to a lab._  
 _I was on a chair, with machines all over._  
 _When they unbagged me, I was struggling to understand what was going on._  
 _I was on THAT chair, which kept me in place._  
 _When I looked at the window in front of me, I noticed the doctors looking at me._  
 _That told me one thing._  
 _Apparently, they developed a poison which can cause a person to permanently die from within._  
 _They wanted to test it on someone, so they captured me as their subject._  
 _As I watch them evaluate, one of the head doctors comes over and presses the button._  
 _Soon enough, I hear the injector come closer._  
 _I see the black fluid inside the needle coming closer to my arm._  
 _As soon as the needle pokes through my arm, it starts to inject the black fluid._  
 _They watch as it goes into my system._  
 _After all was inside me, thick, black gas came out through me, covering the room._  
 _After a while, I was in some sort of daze._  
 _They didn't know what just happened, so they sent someone inside the room I'm in to check._  
 _When he poked me with a stick, it faded away._  
 _But when he touched me, he was soon rotting away, fast._  
 _I heard him saying of a burning feeling..._  
 _Soon enough, he was gone._  
 _When they were shocked at what they saw, they issued in a Code Red, and I soon woke up._  
 _While the mania was going on in the other side, I looked at the screen to see the horrific replay._  
 _I was quite in shock too at what I saw. So, they sent me off back._  
 _When I arrived back at my home island, there was a friend that came along with me._  
 _We had fun together and such, until..._  
 _He dared me to stand on a box, and he told me that he'll catch me when I fall on my back._  
 _Little did HE know that he was stupid enough to die._  
 _When I fell back, he made contact with me, and he too started to rot away._  
 _When he was gone, everyone also saw the horror of what happened._  
 _I knew that shit is about to hit the fan, so I fled._  
 _When I landed, I found an empty island that was unoccupied._  
 _I soon took claim of the island, which became my new home._  
 _Years passed, and in those times, I learned to control my corruptive power._  
 _I learned new powers along the way to add to my Spark collection, with the Black Spark being the last resort._  
 _Many people joined along with me, and they too understood my horrible dark side._  
 _And yet, as of this day, that presence could be noticed, lurking around within me, to come back to haunt my passions and dreams._  
 _And yet, I feel like I'm not myself anymore._  
 _My life has changed ever since, but I seriously cannot bear to witness another situation like it again._  
 _Because that situation changed my whole entire perspective, which has never become the same again..._  
 _That, I'd hope to understand who I really am._

After reading through the entire story, Scarlett's eyes went wide with horror as she backed up slowly. "Thanks, Nolia..." He gets up, back to normal, coming over to Scarlett.

She was absolutely terrified, shuddering in fear, as Justin was coming over. "What are you?"

"I was once a normal bird, Scarlett...

You're lucky that the original revision wasn't there, because..."

She holds up her wing to stop him. "What is it...?"

"That hot chocolate isn't going to drink itself and the cookies are newly bought so I've been waiting to eat them."

"Oh! Right." He picks up the tablet and put it in his infinity bag. "Lead the way, Scarlett!"


	2. Chapter 3-Chapter 5

Before Rovia: The Story of Bird Island

A story by Justin Rubin, from an RP with SecretProdigyHeart on DA

An Angry Birds Movie-based story, starring Justin and Scarlett

PART 2

RATING:

PG-13+, for coarse language, violence, torture, blood/gore, and may contain scenes not suitable for younger audiences

Viewer/Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 3: Friendship

In Scarlett's house, the red feathered bird comes into kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate for her and Justin. "Enjoy, Grammama's recipe."

"Oh!" Justin takes it and sips, enjoying the taste and all. "Man, this interior is nice! Wonder what house is this?"

"It's just a normal brick house."

"Ah. You know, I was also thinking, I even thought of Red at first..."

Scarlett stopped of surprise from hearing the bird's name. "Red?!"

"What?"

"I know him...he's a..." She blushes deeply. "…more of a special friend."

Justin was noticing this too. "Yeah... I bet he might be noticing it now..."

"Noticing what?"

"The ship- wait..."

He put down the cup on the table and looked outside the window. Sure enough, it's Red, who is curious over the ship. "What..."

He noticed it was near his house...

o-O

"Now I remember."

Then, Justin remembers a moment in his head. "I was supposed to tell you about the original revision of that story..."

Scarlett looks out the window as Justin tells her… "Because...

 _sigh_

It was the **PIGS** that have used me as their guinea pig.

He falls onto his knees again, feeling more pain than ever. "No...

I can't..."

She rushes over and helps him up. "It's always these dark flashbacks that keep coming to me-"

Then, both Scarlett and Justin get the same perspective, experiencing through the flashback on how he got injected, and tested on, through the ENTIRE experience. Even feeling the actions too...

A few minutes later, it was back to reality. Scarlett's eyes widen horror as she sees the things he did.

Justin then speaks again. "All this time, it was a trap...

A trap I easily fell for."

* * *

Chapter 4: The Black Spark's First Use

Then, Justin senses a presence coming closer. Scarlett slams her door shut. "Hide now."

Justin was kinda scared. "What is it?!"

" **Pig agents.** "

" **FUCK**..." He went to then hide in a hidden shelter under the floor.

Scarlett waits for the pigs to pass by, while Justin tries to hide his presence.

The Pig Agents bang on the door, and Scarlett answers, "Piss off, I already told your slimy boss my answer is no."

...

It was all silence, for now…

But it was broken a few minutes later, when the sound of Scarlett screaming, and grunting as the sound of a struggle is heard from above.

 **!** "That's it. If it has to be done..."

Justin then gets up from the floor shelter and hits the pigs with the Black Spark, freeing Scarlett from their clutches.

" **...so be it...** "

The pigs were surprised over Justin, and were like, "What the fuck is this freak?!"

Now, they're about to witness the stages of the Black Spark. First off, their abilities and weapons get nulled...

"My gun's not working!" One of them tries to fire his gun, but can't.

Then, the vision changes. For Scarlett, Justin looked normal. But to the pigs, he was like a demon. A god of death. "You͠ r̕e͘all͜y̷ ̧sho̡uld̛n't ̵h̛av̧e h̨u r͢t ͝h͢er..̡.̧"

Scarlett backed up in fear, but Justin uses his telepathy. " _Scarlett. Don't be afraid of me... I'm still here with you..."_

"They've learned their lesson, you can stop now...!"

Justin sees them start to leave. Then, he got to calm down. "UGH... THANK FUCKING GOD..." She notices Scarlett acting differently…

"Scarlett...?

It's okay. They'll be gone." But Scarlett was shaking like a leaf. So, he come closer, and tried to calm her down with some gentle rubs. "There, there...

Don't be scared. They'll be gone. Out of existance, that is."

Outside, Red hears some pig screams as the moment arrives. First stage happens with the rotting, then the second being pulled into the black abyss, and then, the flashbang. Luckily, nobody else noticed. Only Red, Chuck, Bomb, Scarlett, and Justin noticed it.

"It's okay..."

He hugs her.

…

But no matter what Justin had tried, she is silent.

 _sigh_

"I'm sorry it was like this..."

Scarlett was already scarred for the rest of her life… "I don't know what to say..."

Justin then gets up. "I'll let you think it over for now, best friend..." She leaves her alone for now as he go upstairs, and makes his room with his bag. After it was made, he goes in, and locks the door inside.

He then lies down on his bed, and puts the tablet next to him, and the AI activates.

Nolia: It had to be done, Justin...

"Yes, Nolia. I'm afraid for her safety, as well as the others..."

"It's just... It's scary..."

Nolia: At least now the pig agents there are gone.

"Yeah... Might as well have to get some shut-eye for now..." He then starts to fall asleep for the night...

* * *

Chapter 5: "Red" Alert

The next morning, Justin was sleeping, and hears knocking on his window first. He wakes up slowly, to see that Red is knocking his window.

"Huh..? Red...?

Is it really you..?"

He wakes up to see it was actually Red clinging onto his window from outside, knocking.

"Hang on, bud..." He gets up and slides the window open for him to climb in.

"Justin, we need to talk, and I mean **TALK**." He sounded concerned about what happened.

"Well, come in here. At least Scarlett doesn't notice the door outside this room just yet...

And hey, Red..." He hugs him as he brings him inside, and slides the window closed.

"Look, Justin, we got trouble; King Leonard is coming back pretty soon.

He's after Scarlett I just know it."

Justin was stunned. "Oh my god..." Then…

 **!**

He remembered. "Now I remember who I am..."

"What? Already?"

"Well, you know the news about a certain someone coming over, that is the president of a republic, and also happens to have a popular island as part of the country?"

"Yeah...?" Red was kinda confused.

"The fact is, I kinda messed up on me being a gryphon, somewhat. Yes, I can be that too..."

"You can change bodies?"

"Well, kinda so, to suit the mood. Technology these days.

But, the truth is, Red..." He looks deep into his eyes…

"Justin?"

Then, he reveals his big secret. "...I'm the president of the Republic of Rovia. And I am named Justin. You are looking at a famous political figure right now."

Red was amazed at what had just been revealed. " **WHAT?!** "

Even Red's loud shock of surprise actually managed to make Scarlett hear it from downstairs. "Yes. I'm what they call President Justin." By the time it was heard, Scarlett rushes upstairs and slams the door open. "Hello, Scarlett!-"

Red interrupts. "Don't give her that innocent look, Justin, tell her what you told me!"

Justin stands up and clears his throat. "Scarlett. I am Justin, founder and first president of the Republic of Rovia."

"…What?"

She glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me that before?!"

Justin then explains. "Well, I wanted to hide my identity, because as you know, I had to come up with a way to make Piggy Island a special administative region, making them part of Rovia, but has their own laws to add to it as well. Kinda like Quebec in Canada, for example."

"Well, thanks for letting me know last minute, Justin, or should I say your excellency?!" Scarlett storms out, in pure disgust.

...

That was quite a pure insult.

An extreme insult that made Justin fall on his knees, crying.

Nolia: Justin, look at what you did. Now she's going to hate you for that, VERY badly.

"It really is..."

He gets up and slides the window open, ready to jump out and flee in isolation.

"Nolia. If you need me, you'll know I'll be far. Away from this mess."

Nolia: _sniff of sadness_ I will, Justin...

He then gets ready to jump, and he says one final word before running away...

" **Nevermore."**

He then jumps and then runs far, away from the place...

" **JUSTIN WAIT!** " Red was trying to catch up to Justin, who was flooded with emotional pain. A pain he now regrets to be alive for.

But it was too late, as he was already gone, out of Bird Island, dashing away with his boat, leaving his bag and Nolia behind…


	3. Chapter 6-Chapter 8

Before Rovia: The Story of Bird Island

A story by Justin Rubin, from an RP with SecretProdigyHeart on DA

An Angry Birds Movie-based story, starring Justin and Scarlett

PART 3

RATING:

PG-13+, for coarse language, violence, torture, blood/gore, and may contain scenes not suitable for younger audiences

Viewer/Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 6: Depression

It has been a month since the disappearance of Justin. Nothing was being done, as it finally resumed to normal ever since the disappearance. Many things were happening, but nothing major.

Scarlett was on the beach, sitting, alone. She even wondered what the reason was on why Justin disappeared…

Red sees the tablet that Justin dropped a month ago, still visible in the sand. Red picks up the tablet. Then, it starts turning on…

[ **AUTHORIZATION OVERRIDE** :

FINGERPRINTS: _VALID_

RETINAL SCAN: _VALID_

SPEECH: _VALID_

ACCESS LEVEL: _OWNER_ (RED)

 **ACCESS GRANTED** ]

After that, Nolia was waking up while booting up.

Nolia: _waking up from inside_ Red...?

"Yeah, it's me."

Nolia: Seems that you didn't know that Justin doesn't take a joke too well, because of his autism and depression...

"Yeah, well no offense you didn't really help him out that much either. You can't say that Scarlett is going to hate him."

Nolia: Well, what can you do about it when you had a dark past, and it's hard to stay normal?

"Not open your mouth and say something that could be more damage than good, Nolia. I know Scarlett, the only person she hates is the pigs."

Nolia: I'm sorry it had to be like this, Red...

"You're coming with me." He walks out the house.

Nolia: _sigh_ Please be okay, Justin...

Meanwhile, Justin ponders over his dark past at home. It's about time his recovery month paid off. But the only way he'll do it is through the only thing possible. A video call to Nolia, and to determine his future. Not only that, it's gonna have to be from the bottom of his heart. He gets a noose ready just in case if it is denied. Suicide is going to be the only option if it's going to be this way. But one thing was certain for sure…

He regrets making that diplomatic decision with Piggy Island. Leonard tricked him and had him being experimented on. The black serum was all that he wanted to use for his concentration camp experiments. And it worked on Justin before for his powers, but everything else had to be done. So, he sets up the camera, in the room, and prepares to call…

Red: What do you do anyway, Nolia?

Nolia: I'm a universal tablet, Red. I'm also the connection to Justin, as I was adapted with him for a long while.

Red: You can't help him by telling him that things are gonna be okay?

Nolia: He is, but sometimes, some of his depression issues prevent me from helping...

Red: You said that Scarlett hated him...

Nolia: Because now, the mood has changed between the two. They still love each other, but it'll take time for her to understand him well.

Red: That doesn't mean hate.

Nolia: [ **VOICE CALL RINGING** ] Scarlett is near. She needs to answer this call...

Red looks around, and spots her sitting on the sand. "There she is, she's on the beach."

Nolia: Scarlett...

"What?" She turns to them.

Nolia: This call. It's from Justin...

"Where is he?"

Nolia: He's calling through me, voice only for now...

Scarlett answers the call, and hears a very familiar voice on the other end.

"It's me, Justin...

I'm really having bad regrets right now...

If you can hear me, I had made a big mistake.

If you needed to know, just ask me.

I'm on my isolation island, Vanhool. It's west of Bird Island, about an hour from here through sailing.

Should you choose to accept, try to tell me if you want to know my big mistake..."

It goes to a video screen during the call of Justin, sitting in front of the camera, not moving up.

Scarlett: Of course I want to know what's up.

"Scarlett...? Is that you...?"

Scarlett: Of course it is! What do you think you're doing there all alone?

Justin then proceed to speak his regrets. "Admitting my biggest mistakes. Of course, Nolia would have told you, but I'll say it personally...

My original revision of my backstory actually has the pigs testing on me.

I was brainwashed to appreciate the pigs...

and, the big mistake of me as a president..."

…

Silence. For 5 minutes, it was pure silence. No sounds in the background, no sounds of the environment, nothing else. It is the only thing now that stands between now and the future. It was quite dark.

…finally, Justin admits his biggest flop.

"I was tricked into making Piggy Island part of Rovia."

Scarlett tears up, over the biggest mistake Justin did. So much pain went through both of them that it was near impossible to describe it.

"I know that Bird Island hasn't joined Rovia yet, but that was my original idea..."

Scarlett: **JUSTIN BE QUIET!**

…

…

…

Justin stays silent like Terence.

…

…

…

Scarlett: YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENED IN THE PAST? NO, I DON'T BECAUSE IT'S IN THE PAST AND THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT, BUT IT'S NOT GONNA CHANGE ANYTHING OF MY FEELINGS TOWARDS YOU!

I LIKE YOU JUST THE WAY YOU ARE, REGARDLESS OF YOUR PAST ACTIONS!

...

Scarlett: So please... _crying_ Come back...

...

At that moment, some tears are seen coming down from his eyes.

"I love you so much, Scarlett...

...thank you..."

Nolia: [ **CALL END** ]

* * *

Chapter 7: Recruitment Part 1 (Chuck)

Scarlett wipes her eyes, happy in tears that Justin is coming back.

Red: There. You see, Nolia?

Nolia: Yeah...

Nolia: By the way... _changes emotion_

Nolia: Where are the members of the original Angry Birds...? I know you're one of them...

Red: And you said she hated him.

Scarlett was surprised. "YOU SAID **WHAT?!** "

Nolia: Scarlett. It wasn't real, but he couldn't control his emotions when like that...

Nolia: [ **TEXT MESSAGE** ] I'm here, Scarlett.

Justin was coming from behind, finally happy to see Scarlett.

"Good..."

"I'm sorry for what I said..." Justin was in tears after the secret was revealed.

Scarlett hugs him, and Justin hugs back, feeling better at least.

Red sighs softly. "Bomb and Chuck have their own lives now."

"Now, I know that the pigs haven't planned anything yet, but for now, I'll-"

Then, Justin thought of something.

"Oh...

"Dunno how they'll meet me then...

"But I think they'll be happy to meet me."

Red then answered. "Sure, why not? They're social butterflies."

"Of course, I know where to start..."

Then, Justin zooms fast, over to Chuck's tree, up the stairs to the front door easily. He was starting to feel happy. "Man, it's been a while since I've come to this island..."

But things had changed over the years, when Chuck opens the door, looking drunk. Yep. He seemed to have partied too hard one day… "Hey, Chuck!"

"Hi, friend..." Chuck felt a bit loopy, possibly from his addictions. "Justin, right?"

"That's right, buddy! It's me!" Justin also noticed how much he partied hard. "Had a rough one, eh?"

"Yeah...pretty girl...Amber...Awooga!" Clear evidence he REALLY partied hard.

"Hehe! Mind if I come in?"

Then Chuck opens the door for him to come in. "Yeah, come in...I'll make some...make some...what you want?"

"Well, perhaps some mango juice." Justin starts to come in to Chuck's house. "Man, it's been a while since I've come on this island for the first time..."

But Chuck stumbles over to the kitchen and falls as he was trying to get there. Surely, it's the alcohol. Justin giggles when Chuck did so, knowing he hasn't lost his touch.

Just then, a very pretty bird with yellow feathers comes out the bedroom. "Ooh?" Justin was quite amazed at the looks of the bird.

"I'm Amber...who are you?"

"I'm Justin!"

"I'm Chuck's girlfriend...oh, looks like had a little too much." Yep. She noticed it too.

"Yeah. Quite the Canadian booze. You never know how much alcohol they can put it in."

"Oh, it was a combination of Canadian and Mexican beer."

"Ah." Justin seems to notice it quite well now.

"I think we might have a party problem..."

Justin asks Amber, "Well, what might that be?"

Amber points to Chuck. "Example one."

Then, Justin sniffs a weird smell.

"What the…

"Wait...

"Isn't that pot I smell? Like, Canadian weed."

Amber was a bit confused. "Uh..."

"Like, you say it's a party problem..."

Amber blushes. "Please don't tell anyone..."

"Nah. Nobody else notices."

Then, he thought of something. "You heard the political news recently?"

"Ugh...I never pay attention."

"Well, doesn't my name ring a bell of a Republican country?"

Amber replies. "Well, even if you are you're still the same person and friend."

"Right. I've been good friends with the birds here when I visited the first time..."

Amber feels a bit of a migraine. "Ugh...my head..."

"Here." Justin gives her a sober pill.

Amber takes it. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem, Amber! And yes, that's PRESIDENT Justin, if you're wondering."

"I'm gonna call you Justin."

"At least it helps to hide my true identity." Justin then starts to hug Amber.

"Woah, hugs in the morning...good day."

"It really is!" He gets out a business card of himself. "When Chuck sobers up, give him the sober pill, and tell him President Justin said hi."

"Right..."

"Take care, Amber~"

From there, Justin waves and heads down the stairs outside. "See ya." The business card not only had the sober pill, but also shows Justin as the president of Rovia.

* * *

Chapter 8: Recruitment Part 2 (Bomb)

Justin reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees Scarlett and Red. "Times sure have changed."

Red then asks, "You gonna see Bomb and Penny?"

"Ooh! Sure!"

"They're at the library."

A few minutes later, Justin was talking while walking with them. "Ah. And after all these years, hopefully he doesn't get too startled when meeting me."

Scarlett answers. "We'll be waiting for you at the house."

"Oh? Which house then?"

"Mine."

"Alright then." Justin then heads down for the library himself. "See you later."

"Alright then." Justin nears the library, and scans his Rovia card, unlocking the Owner Access permissions, and goes in.

As he goes in, he sees Penny packing the books away. "Oh, hello, Penny!"

Penny notices him calling out her name. "Oh, hello..." She seems shy as she looks.

"I'm Justin." He started coming closer. "Nice to meet you."

But Penny was kinda a bit confused on how Justin knew Penny. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Red told me."

"Oh...Nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you too!" Then, Justin thinks over what he was thinking of what to say.

"Can I help you?" Justin soon remembers. "Well, where might Bomb be around here? Pretty sure it's been a while since my first visit..."

"Watching the eggs."

"Ah. Became a gentle one, and still retains the explosions sometimes?"

"Hardly ever."

"Ah. But at least quite big and round? :3" Penny giggles as she thought it was quite funny about Bomb. "I mean, I bet he would still remember me after all these years... X3"

Then, Bomb comes in with a stroller with two large eggs in it. "Whoa…" Justin was quite in awe as he sees Bomb coming over.

"Justin!" Bomb rushes over to Justin and hugs him tightly. Justin hugs him tightly too, blushing deeply.

"It's been too long, Justin, where you've been?"

"Been out and about.. Best buds, huh?"

Then, Bomb responds. "Me and Penny are married, can't you tell?"

"Oh, no I haven't known!"

"We have two eggs." Bomb pats one of them. "Nice and big."

"ooh!" He was amazed at how Bomb said so.

Penny blushes a little. "It wasn't easy."

"Oh, how so?" Penny soon explained about why, because it was the part about laying the eggs that made it a difficult run. "That seems like something~" Penny blushes more, smiling as Justin was quite cute. "I mean, yes, it's fun~"

"Oh, my!" She covers her face, still giggling.

"It's okay. I understand."

Then, Penny has a bit of an idea. "Let's see you lay an egg."

Justin chuckles a bit. "Now, it _may_ seem weird..." And with a POP, an egg comes out. "You were saying?"

"Oh!" She crosses her arms and turns around. Bomb laughs, knowing that was quite funny.

Justin giggles and blushes. "Oops. XD"

"Lets you become a father and make the jokes then." Bomb slaps him playfully on the back.

"It's a Kinder Surprise egg."

Bomb remembers something. "Anyway, care to help me think of some names?"

"Sure. Maybe Liam, and Leeam.

For the other, try to make it like the "e" is sounding a bit longer."

"Now for girls?"

"Mandy and Rachel..."

"Cute."

"Yep~"

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem!" He gives Bomb a business card of himself. "Maybe you'd be coming over to me if you're okay with it?"

"Of course."

Justin then starts to prepare to leave. "Okay then. You wanna come along with me, maybe? Or you still got stuff to do with Penny?"

"We gotta finish up the book store."

"Okay. Just come and find me when you're ready." Justin is then starting to head back to the house. "And, oh, Bomb? Read what it says on the front of the business card. You'll see why." He then starts to head out back to Scarlett's house…

…only to find out that when he manages to arrive at the house, the reality that was soon reflected of Justin's biggest mistake is now more of fact beyond fiction…

…the pigs have returned.


	4. Chapter 9-Epilogue

Before Rovia: The Story of Bird Island

A story by Justin Rubin, from an RP with SecretProdigyHeart on DA

An Angry Birds Movie-based story, starring Justin and Scarlett

PART 4

RATING:

PG-13+, for coarse language, violence, torture, blood/gore, and may contain scenes not suitable for younger audiences

Viewer/Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 9: Reality

Justin looked in horror over the mess of the house; it was basically trashed all over, knowing that the pigs did a deep search over the entire place. But that's not what was the case. The fact that Scarlett was kidnapped by the pigs really did it big time.

He then noticed a letter of sorts, a legal document, as he opened the envelope, and read the letter.

This was a letter from King Leonard. **KING LEONARD.** It was really a tense situation; the final sentence really got his attention:

 _"If you want her back, come to piggy island and declare your resignation."_

It was a hostage situation, an ultimatum. He knew of Justin's plans to unite the islands into the Republic of Rovia, and wanted to take control of it, and become a dictatorship. Not only that, one detail really took it up a notch…

 **It was ordered to meet at 6 tonight or else Scarlett would marry King Leonard.**

It was only more mortifying by the green wax seal and Leonard's signature. But then, he hears muffled screams from the closet.

"RED!" Justin rushes to the closet and breaks open the lock. Red fell to the floor, all tied up and gagged.

"Hang on now…." He cuts apart the bindings, and saw he was badly tortured; whipped and bruised all over.

Red panted harshly… "Scarlett..."

Justin was shocked from what Red told Justin… " _ **Oh my god…**_ " His powers were starting to unleash slowly into maximum rage, as Justin was "glitching" with each stage of increased anger.

"Save her…"

" **I will.** "

Nolia: It's time for all of us to save her, and I think Justin got a good idea...

And soon enough, Justin's rage made it to the Max Level; Red's Anger Instincts being activated, taking in a murderous form of himself. " **...and we will exterminate the pigs!** "

Then, he told Red about what he did a few hours ago. "I gave Chuck and Bomb my business cards. And I'm pretty sure they're getting the members of the flock now..."

"You sure...? They probably think of them as just casual."

"Well, the business cards are embowed with the aura needed, for each member. Even you."

"How do you use it?"

"Well, if it senses a flock member, like you, it'll give you your powers, and that you will be able to fight the pigs with brute force."

Red's business card starts to imbue him with the aura of his Angry Birds force. "Cool."

Justin see the others coming, with Chuck and Bomb, as well as others, like Terence, Stella (and her friends too), Bubbles, Hal, and others that were part of the team.

The crowds were chanting, in support of the fight against the pigs. "GET HIM, JUSTIN/ MAKE HIM PAY!"

Justin smirked, as he prepared to make the fight happen. He slams open the door, and steps up, beginning his speech to the people.

Fellow members of the flock.

A time of darkness has dawned upon us.

The dictator, King Leonard, has taken Scarlett hostage.

I, President Justin, will not let that happen.

We, as fellow members, know that the protection of Bird Island is at stake.

I know that Bird Island is not part of Rovia just yet, but I know what is needed to be done.

This letter even proves it, with him threatening me to declare resignation so that he can overthrow the government.

It's only 4:30, but the threat is at 6...

But!

It's time for a revolution!

A revolution for a united Rovia!

Now, **WHO'S WITH ME?!**

The crowd shouted back in response, " **WE ARE!** "

"Excellent! The naval fleet is ready, armed for destruction."

He stands ready, to bring back the peace.

ROVIA...

 _ **UNITE!**_

The crowd salutes back at his salute.

On to the ships, and set sail, for **PIGGY ISLAND**!

Justin spreads his wings and starts to fly, bound for Piggy Island, and the dictatorship of King Leonard...

Scarlett...

 _We're coming._

* * *

Chapter 10: Dictatorship

In Piggy Island, Leonard was with Scarlett in his castle chambers, all tied up.

"My little Scarlett... What's makes you worthy of this "Rovia" thing, hmm?"

"Go choke on your ego, you bacon bastard."

"Oh? One to cook together? I wouldn't say so..."

"Don't come near me."

"Oh, don't worry..." He gets out a throwing knife. "All I need is that Justin to resign, in front of the worldwide public. For you, that's easier said than done..."

Just from the dark horrifying thoughts that Leonard was planning all along made Scarlett begin to tremble in horror.

"...because I know who you were with all along..." He throws the knife at Justin's picture. " _The one who started this war..._ "

"You leave my friends alone, you overgrown coldcut."

That leaves Leonard only one thing to do: " **...don't make me have to sedate you.** "

" **Bite me.** "

This ticked off Leonard, forcing him to snap. He calls on the guards to secure her and put her in a confined room; secured to a table, with sleeping gas that Scarlett was forced to inhale.

"Is that so? Well, in that case... I'll have you not only sedated..."

Then, the doctors then pierce through her skin with the needle with the same black fluid and start to inject it into her. It was the same black fluid that was injected into Justin on the night of his incident.

"...but injected. All part of his resignation. Guards! PREPARE THE AUTONOMOUS GUN BOT. It's time..."

Scarlett's eyes began to get droopy as she falls over, all sedated.

" **Sleep well, little demon...** "

Then Leonard smirks, as he knew what he's going to do…

* * *

Chapter 11: Raid

As the clock reaches 4:45, the naval ships are appraising shore. At this point, Scarlett was starting to wake up from all that pain. Justin was ready to take on the pigs.

"4:44... We still got time."

Justin lands on the sand, and was guiding the big naval ships for docking. He gets out his tablet, and Nolia activates.

Nolia: Red? Status update.

"Everything's quiet...a little too quiet."

Nolia: Well, good news. The shore is safe, as well as the entrance. But I must warn you, there's a secret weapon coming along when we're deep into the castle.

"Any news on Scarlett?"

Nolia: No idea. We could try, but the signal jammers prevent access.

"Just be careful..."

Shortly, the boats were docked. "Right…"

The doors start to open, as everyone prepares. "Anyone got some strategies?"

Bomb replied, "Take out the baddies in a fiery plane of infernos?"

"Well, maybe, or that they have a strong military."

Chuck responded, "Come on, we've handled them before."

"Alright. Let's go."

The whole bird army charge towards the castle; Blades of Glory style. Justin follows them down the shore.

Stella chanted, "GIVE US BACK SCARLETT!"

Justin could then see the entrance guarded with some pigs, some carrying bows & arrows. "Okay, what..."

The pigs fire their weapons, which Justin manages to shield from. A few birds go down from the hits. "Shit…"

The pigs chanted, "KING LEONARD, STAND FOR KING LEONARD!"

This gave Justin an idea and gets out a highly-modified pistol like Time Crisis, and shoots. Some pigs were shot down from the bullets. "Going well so far…"

Later, Justin, alongside Red, Chuck and Bomb, made it in the castle. Nolia shows a map of the castle.

Nolia: It seems the king is at the top floor, Floor 35. But Scarlett is in the basement...

Red answered, "Let's get her out of here."

"And the access to Floor 35 is only able to be unlocked from the basement..."

"Let's go!"

"Right. Lead the way, Red. Chuck, Bomb, stay with me..."

The birds follow close with each other. Justin follows with Red closely…

"If they so much as pull off one of Scarlett's feathers, it's personal..."

"Maybe... Basement first?"

"You just said we were going to the basement."

"Ah, right." He starts to head down the door. When he came in, there was a sound of growling and groaning in the basement.

"What the..."

He looked on the floor to see...

"A sleeping gas mask... and an injector...?"

That's when he heard Scarlett's growling.

 _Flashbacks return to him as he would notice the black fluid that injected him, and now..._

" _ **OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD...**_ _"_

He saw Scarlett in pain. And dirty bird footprints that follow down where Justin was.

Red was shocked too. "What did they do to her?"

"You would NOT believe what I just remembered..."

He showed Red the horrifying flashback, reflecting on Justin's backstory of how he got his Sparks and corruption. Red's eyes widen with horror. "The black fluid which they used on me, on how I got my Sparks..."

Scarlett's eyes open, all red, glowing. Justin then could sense the glowing red aura...

"She knows my corruption now..."

" _ **GET...ME...OUT...OF...HERE...!**_ "

"Scarlett...

The demon inside me is one that who complies with me. But yours...

It'll only be time before it knows your pain.

Red. Not only had they sedated and injected her, they've seemed to have successfully brainwashed her."

" _ **Justin...!**_ "

"Scarlett...? You still know me?"

" _ **Help me...!**_ "

Justin would then come closer to the demonized Scarlett, as she was screaming in pain. "The demon in you… **It knows me...** "

" _ **GET IT OUT!**_ "

"I'll only have to figure this out..." He goes to use the white spark to start to calm down the demon. When the demon in Scarlett was calmed down, Scarlett collapses in front of them. "Scarlett! You okay...?"

Scarlett was able to reply to them, weakly… "Run..."

"Wha.. Why?!"

"He stuck that thing in me..."

His Anger Instincts are starting to cave in slowly, as he remembered who. "Motherfucking Leonard...

He once did it to me, and I survived the agony.

Now that he's threatening to destroy my presidency, he's taking it too far..."

"Run!" Scarlett shouted, tears in her eyes.

Red and Justin then started to run back up. "Red! It's time!" The two runs to check what's up on Bomb and Chuck.

"READY WHEN YOU ARE!"

Justin radios up Chuck and Bomb via Nolia. "Guys. We just unlocked the main top floor access. You ready?"

Nolia: The elevator is ready.

The group gathers at the spot, and Red tells Justin: "Say the word."

" **Open Sesame."** With that, the hidden elevator doors appear and slide open.

Chuck asked, "Do we go in now?"

"Do it." The birds charge in the elevator.

Nolia: They knew they had to got a high-speed Express elevator...

They go in, and the doors close, and start to accelerate in speed as it goes up.

Chuck's reply solidified one fact that Justin had wanted to do with the Anger Instinct in him; "Let's kick ass."

* * *

Chapter 12: Final Stand

The elevator finally makes it to the top floor of the castle. "We're here..."

"I've waited a long time for this..."

The doors open. It seems kinda quiet...

"Oh, really. Too obvious..."

Bomb said, "Sneak attack any minute now…"

"I mean, nothing else knew what was gonna-" **BANG**

...

"…Called it…" Then, blood was starting to leak out of Bomb. A gunshot wound, which caused Bomb to faint due to loss of blood.

"OH MY GOD..."

Chuck rushed to his bud. "BOMB!"

Justin then hears laughter from the room.

"Leonard. SHOW YOURSELF."

Leonard appears with a cigar in his mouth and a gun in his hand.

Justin was mad about all this cold blood truth coming through him. "The hell have you done this time..."

"Trying to take back Scarlett?"

"Well, you think-" He sees Scarlett next to him, bound and gagged. "Wait, WHAT?!" He honestly thought he freed Scarlett, but Justin was fooled to a carbon copy.

"My new wife~"

"Are you saying that-" Then, he noticed the time. 5:59 in the evening. And the seconds were drawing near. "AW, FUCK..."

And at that point in a second before 6, **Leonard kisses Scarlett in front of him.**

After the kiss, the time reaches 6, exact.

 **JUST AS THEY KISSED.**

"I... failed..."

"NO!" Scarlett was trying to get away.

Justin fell onto his knees, dropping Nolia down on the floor, shutting off, bricked. Red tried to push Justin, "JUSTIN, GET YOUR MIND TOGETHER!"

"No, Red...

It's 6 p.m., exact...

I'm..."

With Scarlett's scream, "I LOVE YOU JUSTIN!"

…it was no use.

" **...finished.** " He finally collapses and loses consciousness.

Scarlett crawls over to him, only to be met by pure silence. Scarlett tried to hold him but was replied by silence.

He was slowly trying to regain. "I can't...

My term ends..."

Scarlett kisses him, then a scroll falls out of his bag, with the signed transfer of presidency to Leonard "...here." He faints again.

Scarlett was saddened about the loss of her best friend after…

…But in a surprising PLOT TWIST, the scroll has fine print, enabling Tracer powers onto Justin, regaining his consciousness. Scarlett looks at him with happy eyes.

"Don't worry, love...

 **THE CALVARY'S HERE~** "

"Justin..."

He then initiates the RECALL, as he does a rewind 5 minutes back, to the point where Leonard was just about to kiss, at 5:59. Scarlett eyes widened with amazement, as he was able to reverse the time stream, right to that point.

 _And it was about to play the same as before, where Leonard was about to kiss Scarlett..._

 _Time was slowing down, as Leonard was trying to kiss Scarlett.._

 _Even his body movements were still slowing down..._

And, Justin arrived back at the exact moment. _5:59:40 currently, as Leonard tries.._

"JUSTIN!"

He talks to Scarlett via telepathy: _"Scarlett. Watch Leonard carefully as time slows down..."_

She watches closely…

Leonard could start feeling the movements slowing down. "What the hell...why can't I move...?"

 _5:59:43, and Leonard wonders how his body movements are slowing down..._

"JUSTIN!"

 _5:59:45, and time completely stops, Leonard unable to move at all._

" **You fucking did this you son of a bitch..."**

"Leonard!" He then was appearing behind the frozen-time Leonard.

"It's been 11 seconds."

" **Fuck...** "

"I guess that's your limit now."

Scarlett cheered Justin on, "Get him, Justin!"

"Don't worry, Scarlett. I'll show you now. Just watch." He then talks to the frozen-time Leonard.

"It's already been 11 seconds, Leonard. Seems that's your limit now. I stopped time at the 9 second mark."

"Just kill me already if you want!"

"You know..."

Justin grabs his shoulder.

"I once had an idea like this..."

" _Imagine, you once were a guy who can hold his breath for more than a minute."_

Scarlett watches in the moment…

" _...until he gets dragged down deeper, struggling to get up. For you, I feel no pity at all."_

Then Scarlett tells Justin, "Kill him, he deserves to die."

Justin SMASHES Leonard's leg with a strong, swift kick, breaking his leg.

" _ **Time has begun to move again."**_

Time resumes, and Leonard gets flung into a wall, smashing into it with a broken leg.

"Now.."

He starts walking over to him, trying to get up.

"I even haven't had an ounce of pity for you."

Leonard weakly tries to convince Justin. "I surrender...please...let me live..."

"From the moment you tricked me to signing that agreement, to now; You're still the same. The moment you try to fight me, my Star Platinum will come and destroy you.

Now, as in the western world, I'll tell you this...

 **"Draw. Let's see who has the fastest gun in the West..."** "

Then Scarlett holds it up for a bit. "Justin, wait."

"What is it, Scarlett..?"

"Just banish him so we can go home. you're in charge now." But Justin can see Leonard getting up, smirking evilly. "Leonard. What now..."

He replied to Justin. "You think a pig who has done so much in his life is going to give up so easily?"

"Well, what makes you say that?"

Justin was looking over at what Leonard was trying to say, as he was getting up...

" **I am the King of Pig Island...I won't give up so easily!"**

JUSTIN'S EYES GET SPLASHED BY HIS PIG BLOOD, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO BLIND HIM. "Agh..."

" **HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BLINDING BY PIG BLOOD?"**

 _As the whole village watches on the big screen outside, the moment is intensifying..._

Leonard charges at him.

" **ORAAAAAA!"** _Star Platinum comes and punches Leonard's Stand leg, but the fist cracks..._

That was where Leonard chuckles evilly…

Then, the tables have turned, as Leonard's Stand leg starts to crack.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

 _So, to the amazement of the Bird village watching the moment, Justin goes to push all his strength into it, activating the full maximum power of Red's Anger Instincts._ **"YOU'RE NOW GOING TO GET IT, TRAITOR."** _With that strength, the cracks increase._

 _At full power, the cracks become a slice, increasing as it goes up between Leonard._

" _ **YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WON'T DIE! I AM LEONARD!"**_

 _Also, it affects the reality on him as Justin and Scarlett watch and stare..._

 _5:59:56.._

" **You disgust me, you fat hog...** "

 _5:59:58..._

Scarlett covers her eyes, so that she won't see the horror.

 _6 p.m. exact, and Leonard explodes in blood and guts all over, killing him._

The birds just stare in shock. Bomb vomits, so does Chuck while Red is agape.

Justin was gasping for air, over my extreme power he had to use, to save Scarlett...

"Finally..."

Scarlett was seen crying after all that trouble. "...I want to go home now..."

"Scarlett. It's over. We did it...

We're finally able to go home."

 _He soon calms down and comes outside, onto the outdoor spot where Leonard once used to give speeches._

"Fellow citizens of Bird Island..."

 _He then picks up his sceptre and his crown, robe, and put it on._

" **We have did it, and got Bird Island free at last! Piggy Island is no more!"**

They cheer.

* * *

Epilogue: New Dawn

 _It was September 25, 2017. On that day, Piggy Island was finally in control by the Republic of Rovia._

 _Before that day, Piggy Island was a special administrative region of Rovia, under King Leonard's rule. However, with the rising discovery of the eggs from the first encounter, it was soon turning into a dictatorship under his monarchy. And ever since the start of the great Bird War, times had changed._

 _September 25 was the day of the end of the long Bird War, which came with King Leonard's death, and the recapture of Piggy Island by the Republic, making the island a part of the country. Bird Island hadn't been part of the Republic, but on that day, Justin was with Red, moments after the recapture of Piggy Island; something that came to his attention._

"Now, Red..."

This got Red's attention, as he turned to face Justin. "Yes sir?"

Then, Justin bestowed upon Red a special role for the Republic of Rovia. "I, President Justin, want to give you the bestowed title of Island Governor. Not of Piggy Island…

...but of Bird Island."

"…What?"

He replied. "I wanted Bird Island to join the Republic of Rovia." Red was so honoured to have Bird Island join Rovia once and for all, uniting all the main islands together: Golden, Lopando, Vanhool, Piggy, and now Bird.

"Justin...I don't know what to say." Red was so honoured by the special role, that he couldn't really say anything proper at all.

"Of course, you are being an Island Governor, which is like you being able to help manage the island. You got Judge Peckinpah at your side too." With that said, Red knelt on one knee, his hand to his chest, head bowed down.

"I'll make you proud."

"Thanks, Red. Scarlett, let's go home, and rebuild our town..." Scarlett nods, gathering all the people back towards the dock. "Onwards to the ships..."

Justin flies over to the dock and follows the ships as they sail with everyone else on board.

 _Because on September 25, 2017…_

 _The Republic of Rovia was born._

 **THE END**


End file.
